


Thanksgivin'

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout left for Boston nearly a week ago—furlough for Thanksgiving. Not being American, and not wanting to intrude on what they knew would already be a full house, Heavy and Medic had stayed in the base. They missed their youngest lover terribly, but he would be back in a few more days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgivin'

Fingers ghosted along Medic’s neck, followed by feather-light kisses, growing in intensity, until Heavy was suckling at his shoulder, holding him close. The doctor giggled when Heavy’s fingers tickled at his ribs, but sighed as he melted into the touches. Just as he began to turn into his lover’s embrace, the phone rang.

"Do not answer," Heavy murmured into his shirt, but Medic reached for the receiver anyway.

"It could be important," he reasoned, "we don’t get many calls out here." Heavy remained resolute, already almost entirely disrobed and working on the German, who tried to sound unaffected as he answered with "Hello?"

"Hey, Doc," Scout replied from the other end of the line, and Medic’s face split into a grin.

Scout left for Boston nearly a week ago—furlough for Thanksgiving. Not being American, and not wanting to intrude on what they knew would already be a full house, Heavy and Medic had stayed in the base. They missed their youngest lover terribly, but he would be back in a few more days.

"Hallo, Völgelchen. It’s Scout,” he turned to Heavy, holding the phone away from his mouth as he spoke for a moment, then turned back to it. “How are you, darling?”

"Pretty good. Big guy with ya?"

"Ja, he is right here. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yeah, I mean, I’ll speak to both ‘a ya. That work?"

"Mm-hm, I’ll hold the receiver between us," Medic said, balancing the phone on his shoulder, between himself and Heavy. The Russian took hold of the bottom with one hand, keeping it in place.

"Hello, tiny Scout," he teased, and they could hear the smile in Scout’s voice when he spoke again.

"Hey, babe," Scout replied, "I just wanted to say hi. The guys took my Ma out and left me with the dishes like a buncha jerks, but whateva, I got ‘em done fast, so I thought I’d use the alone time to sneak a call in."

"That was sweet of you," Medic hummed, pressing his shoulder against Heavy’s. The bigger man grunted an agreement.

"Yeah, I know, I’m the best boyfriend eva. So what’re you two up to?"

The older men shared a look, and Heavy coughed, ready to come up with a story, but Scout knew them too well.

"You were gonna fuck, weren’t ya?"

"Da," Heavy confirmed, and Medic smacked him on the shoulder. He didn’t want their younger lover to feel left out, and was about to say so, when Scout’s voice cut through the silence.

"So fuck," he said, then let out a low breath. "But let me listen, wouldya?"

Medic looked sideways at Heavy, whose lips slowly curled into a grin, and he lifted the receiver to his own ear.

"What would you have me do to him?" the Russian growled, but Medic pulled the phone away.

"Scout, what about your family?" he hissed, almost whispering even though he and Heavy were alone.

"I told ya, they’re out," Scout groused. "They won’t be home for another hour at least." He sunk back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling—at the Marilyn Monroe poster he’d hung there as a teenager. He’d have to replace it. Maybe Rock Hudson. “‘Sides. We’ve been on furlough five whole days. You know how many times I’ve gotten laid in that amount’a time?" Before either of his lovers could respond, Scout sat back up, gesturing wildly. "Zero! Nada! Goose-egg! Nix-da! Now throw me a bone here or I’ll just play with my own."

Medic imagined him pouting—his lips pursed and jutting out over his buck teeth—and couldn’t help his small laugh. Heavy rubbed his shoulder in response, and the doctor finally relented.

"Alright," Medic conceded, speaking over Scout’s whoop, "I was already in the mood." He juggled the receiver to pull his undone shirt from his shoulders. "So. Heavy is in only his underpants, while I am still wearing my pants and shoes."

Scout laid back down, grinning and balancing the phone between his chin and shoulder as he worked his belt and fly open. “Tell the big guy to get naked,” he breathed, wrapping one hand around his growing erection and moving the other to keep the receiver in place.

"Take off your underwear, bitte," Medic gestured, and Scout could hear rustling as the other man complied. Distantly, he could hear Heavy grunt, "done."

"Now," Scout licked his lips, "tell him ta get on the floor, put one’a them boots to his face, an’ lick it."

Medic chuckled darkly.

"And I wanna hear it," Scout finished, squeezing his shaft in anticipation.

"On the floor," Medic commanded, and Heavy was obedient, chuckling when the doctor put a boot in front of him. Heavy cradled it lovingly, knowing what to do without being asked, and Medic held the phone near his lover’s face so Scout could hear the adoration in Heavy’s slurps and moans as he lavished attention on one perfect, black jackboot.

Scout’s breathing was audible through the phone, and Heavy clearly delighted in showing off for him. Rubbing the leather over the thin ankle, licking into the creases above the heel, sucking on the toe. “You like that, big guy?” Scout gasped out, and Heavy responded with a long groan straight into the mouthpiece. Scout cursed, running his thumb over the head of his cock. “Take it off.”

Heavy did so, pulling the boot off and massaging the stocking foot underneath. Medic sighed gratefully, letting Heavy take the receiver from him.

"Now what, moy droog?"

Scout bit his lip. He was used to his older lovers taking control when they fucked, but being allowed to dictate their movements, even if he wasn’t there directly, overwhelmed him with choices and desires, all clamoring for attention. If only he could see them. He would have to settle for things he knew would make some noise.

"Take off all his clothes," he said finally, eyeing the clock.

"Da," Heavy replied, and he could hear the shuffling of fabric until Heavy finally said, "we are both naked."

Scout let out a soft moan at that, picturing Heavy’s thick torso and fat cock; Medic’s lean figure and hairy chest.  He imagined them, lying there, their hands roving the planes of each other’s bodies, teasing at their half-hard erections, and he breathed into the receiver, “kiss.”

Heavy did his best to hold the phone near their mouths while his other hand stroked and caressed Medic’s chest and sides. Medic kissed back with fervor, moaning loudly as their tongues clashed, and Scout whined at the soft, wet sounds and their lips touched and separated, imagining them kissing him as well.

A hand moved down to fondle Scout’s balls, squeezing them gently and moving back up to stroke his shaft. Medic broke the kiss briefly to whisper into the phone, “are you touching yourself, schatz?”

In his lust-addled haze, Scout answered, “been touchin’ myself since this started.”

"Good," Medic sighed, wrapping his arms around Heavy’s neck and kissing him deeply, messily, noisily for Scout’s benefit. Heavy was more than happy to answer with his own grunts and groans, running his tongue along Medic’s and slurping up the saliva that threatened to run down their chins.

"Heavy," Scout moaned after a while, palming himself to keep from coming too soon. The largest man pulled away from his writhing doctor to ask what his younger lover wanted. "Fuck ‘im," Scout swallowed, "please."

Heavy passed the phone to Medic and went to retrieve lubricant from the nightstand drawer. Medic panted, palming his own erection, waiting for his lover to return.

"How hard are you, liebchen?" Medic asked, as he watched Heavy settle between his spread legs, and Scout whined into the receiver.

"Doin’ everything I can not to come," he confessed, and Medic laughed but turned to a gasp as one of Heavy’s thick digits breached him. He mumbled a few praises in German and Scout begged, "tell me. Tell me everything he does."

Medic’s breath hitched as Heavy’s finger moved inside him, and he clutched the receiver hard with one hand. “He’s fucking me—one finger, inside me,” he relayed, and he could hear Scout whimper on the other end. Medic closed his eyes, smiling to himself at the sounds his younger lover produces. He gasped again, though, when Heavy slid a second finger in and built up speed.

"Oh, Scout," he moaned, "he’s using two fingers now. I’m stretched so wide—ahh! He’s going so fast, and so deep, oh, mein Gott…."

In Boston, Scout slipped a finger inside his own ass, moving it in time with Medic’s quick breaths. He clutched the base of his cock then, breath growing ragged and harsh against Medic’s ear. “Oh, Heavy,” the doctor murmured, “I wish you could hear how beautiful he sounds.”

In response, Heavy moved up the oldest man’s body, keeping his fingers inside him as he kissed his mouth, straining to hear the phone. A pause in his movements allowed him to hear Scout’s desperate keen.

"Heavy," Scout whispered, "please—" but was cut off by a cry as Heavy reached deep within their older lover, rubbed inside him, and Medic’s back arched as he clutched Heavy’s shoulders.

"If you were here, Scout," Heavy said, voice harsh and gruff, "what would you do to him?" Medic pressed his face into Heavy’s collarbone, shaking and groaning.

"I’d fuck ‘im," Scout whispered, "I’d push my cock in ‘im with your fingers, and tell you to fuck him too."

"Please," Medic whined, wrapping his legs around Heavy’s hips, "please."

There was movement; the doctor’s panting breaths into the phone, and Scout licking his lips in reply. Then there was stillness, until Medic cried out anew.

"He’s fucking me," Medic said, gripping the receiver tight. "It feels so good, Scout. It’s so good." Scout grunted in reply. "I want you in me too. Oh, God."

"Doc," Scout groaned, "I’d fuck you so deep. So deep. Stretch you so fuckin’ wide. Me an’ the big guy." He stopped to laugh for a moment. "You’re not gonna be able to keep me off you when I get back," he teased, and Medic could only let out soft noises of agreement in return.

Scout bit his lip, still fingering himself, still holding his balls away from himself, to hold off his orgasm. He’d never thought something like this could get him off, but the sounds as his lovers made love, the thought of what they looked like, and what he would do if he were there, overwhelm him almost as completely as being there himself.

"Babe," he said, after listening for a while to the heavenly sounds Medic made, "give the phone to Heavy."

Medic made a kissing sound for him, then passed the phone off, causing Heavy’s pace to slow as he could use only one hand to hold the doctor’s hips.

"Hello again, moy golubchik," Heavy said fondly, smiling for both of his lovers.

"Hey, baby," Scout answered, "do me a favor."

"Whatever you want."

"Flip ‘im over. Get him on his hands and knees." Scout’s tone was clipped, authoritative despite his need. Heavy chuckled, setting the phone down and adjusting their positions.

"Done."

"Good," Scout sighed, licking his lips again. "Now, keep fuckin’ him, and hold the phone low. I wanna hear. I wanna hear how hard you do it. How fast."

A wicked grin crossed Heavy’s face. “Da,” he replied, supporting himself with one hand on the doctor’s hip and the other on his back, holding the phone in the dip of his lumbar.

Scout closed his eyes, for a moment stilling his hands and just listening, listening to the slapping of flesh and the squish and  _squelch_  of the lubricant that made it possible for Heavy to pound into their older lover so quickly. He breathed deep with his nose and as he exhaled through his mouth, he realized he was drooling. He lifted the hand around his cock to wipe it away, but sensation overwhelmed him and he could feel himself cresting the edge.

"Heavy," he called out, hoping the other man could hear him, "Heavy, pick up the phone!"

The giant brought the receiver back up to his ear, panting harshly into it. “What is, lyubov moya?”

"I’m gonna come," Scout keens, "I want you to hear. I want you—Goddamn—I want ya to know. What you’re doin’ to me. God, I’m comin’, oh shit," he moved the phone lower, to the sound of his tunneled fist, moved from his ass to slide over his cock; to the faint sound of semen splattering on his stomach, "I’m comin’ for you, you and Doc. God, it feels so fuckin’ good. God!"

Scout’s moans coupled with Medic’s, and the tight heat around Heavy’s cock pushed him over along with the youngest man. He groans and grunts into the phone, right into Scout’s ear, and the runner grins, proud of himself. “You comin’ for me, too?” he asked, and Heavy could only breathe for a moment.

"Da," he answered finally, rubbing Medic’s bowed back. "Da, I came for you, and for Doctor. And Scout came for us, Doctor."

Medic sighed out a laugh, reaching for the phone. Heavy handed it over, and Medic fell to his elbows. “Scout—”

"Don’t let him pull out yet, not yet," Scout begged, and Medic reached out to keep Heavy’s hips against him.

"No," he panted, "I still need him. You both came without me."

"Sorry," Scout breathed, feeling guilty, "wish I could suck you off. Make up for it when I get back."

"You will, for days," Medic teased, gasping when Heavy’s hand wrapped around his erection. He would have kept moving inside him, but just staying in him was almost too much. Medic’s wriggling made him twitch and shake, until the eldest man cried out and came over his lover’s hand and onto the sheets.

"Scheisse," Medic moaned, covering his face with his free hand, wiping sweat that dripped down onto the phone cord and soaked into the comforter. "You two wear me out."

"Don’t tell me you’re too old for us," Scout grinned, and Medic could hear it in his voice.

"Never," he answered.

"Good," Scout returned,"now give Heavy back the phone."

Medic did as he was told, and before Heavy could say hello, Scout spoke.

"Pull out, and hold the phone to it. Tell him to push out. I wanna hear," he swallowed, "wanna hear what’s left; your cum and the lube drippin’ outta him. Wanna hear how thoroughly you fucked him."

Heavy shuddered as he complied, holding the phone near Medic’s stretched hole as he pulled out. He watched as the mixture slid from the tender pink skin, down the inside of their doctor’s thigh. It made rude noises when Medic expelled it; little pops and wet gurgles. Scout just listened, content.

When it finished, Heavy laid himself out beside Medic and placed the phone between them. All three listened to the others’ slowing breaths for a bit, until Scout began shuffling to get himself redressed. 

"Damn," he said when he finally settled back down, "wish I had fingers big as yours, Heavy. Or at least as big as Medic’s. Ain’t the same with mine."

The older men chuckled. “Perhaps I can make molds of our fingers, or our penises, for next year,” Medic teased.

"No way," Scout answered quickly, "we’re never gonna be apart this long again. Next year, we’re stayin’ in a hotel, and I’m goin’ back there every night to fuck yer brains out."

Heavy and Medic grinned at each other.

"That sounds perfect," Medic confessed.

"Da," Heavy agreed, "but you must also bring us leftovers."

"With eight brothers? There ain’t gonna be any leftovers," Scout laughed.

"Then we will make our own dinner," Heavy suggested. "May not understand tradition, but is a time for family." He slipped a hand over Medic’s. "We are family."

A warm smile covered Scout’s face. “Yeah.” He tightened his hold on the receiver. “We are.”


End file.
